


School Legends

by Alurax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, We miss you Fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alurax/pseuds/Alurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George actually made history</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Legends

It was Christmas morning, and the family had gathered at the Burrow. It was a bit crowded, with so many new members, but the Weasleys had grown accustomed to that.

Making her way through the den, Hermoine stole a glance over at the children gathered around the glimmering Christmas tree. One child, in particular, caught her interest. Something she hadn't seen before, and never thought she would. Each of the children, in turn, when they joined Hogwarts she made sure to get them their very own copy of a special book she thought all children should have. None other than 'Hogwarts, a History'.

A good read for any new student. In her opinion at least.

Her nephew, Fred, had just entered this year. So she thought it'd be the perfect time for such literature. Even though both father and son had discouraged her from getting him any more books. Despite the warnings of the boy never even cracking the spine of any of the books he'd ever recieved, little Freddy was sitting quietly with his nose glued to the book. And looking quite enthralled with it's text.

A failed attempt at a non-smug smile crossed Hermoine's face as she continued her way into the kitchen.

Ginny was helping Mrs. Weasley make Christmas dinner. Harry and Ron were supposed to be helping, but they weren't accomplishing much… seeing as how they were stacking the potatoes in some kinda game of Jenga.

George was sitting at the far end of the long table going through a pile of order forms from customers. Typically she'd give him some kind of lecture about him having a son in school, and still selling stuff to get him out of class (not that he ever listened) but today she was filling quite smug. "Well, George. You won't believe what I just saw." She sat down opposite him, but George didn't even bother to look up. He just sighed, preparing for another Christmas lecture. Between his mom and Hermoine, it seemed to be getting more and more frequent. "I'll bite… what did you just see?"

"Well." She neatly folded her hands on top of the table. Ron and Harry glanced over, looking for an excuse to no longer pretend to be working. "Remember when you told me I shouldn't get Fred anymore books?"

George shrugged. "Which time?"

Hermoine waved a hand at him. "Doesn't matter. You said that, and I quote, 'stop getting him books because those stupid things will eventually end up as fire wood.'"

"Kay. Think I'm following ya."

Hermoine's grin spread. "Well, I just saw Fred sitting in the den, reading 'Howarts, a History.' Quite intently, I might add."

George flipped through some papers, not even seeming to be paying much attention. "Ya don't say. Bound to luck out eventually, Hermoine. Bout time, I'd say."

Hermoine's grin faded a bit. "You don't think it's odd that he's reading a text book?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Even Ginny was now staring at them.

George smiled, finally looking up at her. "I don't really care what he does. If he wants to read, then let him. I'll never tell my children what they can and can not do." He stole a glimpse at his mother, and it seemed like she knew, even though her back was to him.

Hermoine slumped a bit. Her advantage cut short by George's logic. "Well…."

"DAD!"

Everyone in the kitchen jumped, as Fred ran in, the book in hand. He ran right up to his father, with a smile on his face. "You aren't gonna believe this."

George just laughed. "Apparently, I don't believe anything anymore. What is it?"

Fred's grin broadened. "Vicky apparently skimmed through this stupid book Aunt Hermoine got me."

George flashed a smile at Hermoine. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"And she told me to read this part." Fred continued, opening the book and held it out to George. "You and Uncle Fred are in here."

George's smile faded a bit, into confusion. "What?" He scanned the page quickly taking in, for once, what it actually said. As he read, the smile returned to his face until it'd turned into a laugh. "You're right, Fred, I don't believe it."

A small crowd started forming around the book. They had to see it for themselves to actually believe it.

Hermoine huffed. "No way. Why would you two be in this book?"

"Oho." George beamed. "There's actually something in a book that Hermoine doesn't know?"

She flushed. "The book constantly updates itself. I've been rather busy raising my children."

"Well, here." He held the book out to her. "Read it and weep."

Mrs. Weasley beamed, as Hermoine started reading it, much faster than George mind you. "Well, well. To think you two actualy made it into a book like that. I'm amazed."

Hemroine made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh. "Hold that sentiment, Mum." She cleared her throat and began reading…

"In the year 1995, Hogwarts Shool of Witchcraft and Wizardry fell under the rule of the Ministy of Magic's very own Dolores Umbridge. After a series of incidents concerning the schools current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. While seeing their new Headmistress as more of a tyrant than a leader, a series of student uprisings began. While Professor Umbridge still maintainted her post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as well as High Inquisitor, a group of students met in regular intervals to create their own secret fighting batalian known as Dumbledore's Army. Or DA for short. (For more information see chapter 53.)"

The five former members exchanged grins. "Wow, the DA's in there?"

"Hold on, Ron. There's more." George waved a hand at Hermione. "Go on, keep going."

Hermoine sighed in growing aggrivation, and continued. "Shortly upon it's conception, the Army was discovered by Umbridge and disbanned. However; two members decided to take it upon themselves to continue the assault on their Headmistress. Twin brothers by the names of Fredrik and George Weasley unleashed a series of damaging misdeeds, before departing in the middle of their final year at the school. To this day, small memorials to these acts still remain in the halls of Hogwarts. Including scorch marks in the Great Hall and walls throughout the school, from enchanted fireworks. Each designed to grow more fierce if anybody tried to stop their reign of destrustion. And even a small bit of marsh which still resides in the fifth floor cooridors, from a portable indoor swamp (One that, somehow, no teacher can seem to get rid of). Each of which the twins invented themsleves.

After the two's departure, there still occured a series of rebellions by students inspired by the act. These events continued for months, ranging anywhere from dungbombs to a school poltergeist (known as Peeves) unscrewing a chandalier to fall on Dolores. More small events stem from other inventions by Fred and George, in which students would induce some kind of sickness to themsleves or their Headmistress. Some rumors even go as far as to say that the teachers at Hogwarts joined in the rebellions, but no confirmed evidence could be found."

Molly looked a little green. She shook her head. "Should have known."

Ron took the book, flipping through it. "This is incredible."

Hermoine huffed. "It's total rubbish."

"But the DA's in here and everything. Even the whole war we had at the school."

Ginny glanced over her brother's shoulder. "I think it's brilliant. I can't believe you and Fred are actually featured in here. Bout time you two made some ink."

Harry laughed shortly. "Yea. Ink that wasn't on a detention slip."

Most of the group in the kitchen found the reality of the comment amusing. Even Hermoine couldn't help but grin.

Molly just shook her head, returning to her dinner. "I still can't belive you two did all that in the first place. I mean, honestly. Hadn't you caused enough trouble?"

Ron turned to his mom. "You weren't there, Mum. You don't know what it's like."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "She truly was a tyrant. Umbridge deserved everything she got, maybe more."

George stretched his arms over his head, still beaming. "And, for once, we weren't the only ones rebelling." He turned his head to the ceiling, speaking softer. "Ya hear that, Fred? We're legends."

"Hey, you're in here too, Mum." Ginny exclaimed, pointing into the book over Ron's shoulder. He had reached the chapter on the battle at Hogwarts.

"What!" Molly spun around, siezing the book. She skimmed over it and her face brushed a soft pink. "Oh, dear."

_AN:in case anyone's curious... the book doesn't actually say it, but it does refer to Molly's awesum dialog in the final battle, and how... "lady-like" she was_

_i got the idea for this when i saw an icon that had the picture of Fred and George at the beginning of chapter 29, and said "school legends"_

_i tried so hard to make it sound as if it'd actually be in a text book, and i wanted to put something in about "Weasley's Wizard Weezes" but i figured that was straying a bit too far from Hogwarts_

**Author's Note:**

> (i'd read somewhere that George ended up naming his first son, Fred. and Vicky is short for Victoire ... she's Bill and Fleur's little girl... she already had the book, cuz she's older, and thought it's be cool to show Fred that part)


End file.
